


few words turn

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coffee, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Gen, Slow Build, Slow beginning, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura. A lively, hardworking daydreaming waitress encounters Uchiha Sasuke. The man of few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bitter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like a prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update this as often as I hoped.

* * *

 

He sits near the window every Friday, sipping his black coffee. His eyes just as black and bitter as his beverage.

He doesn't say much, only muttering a _thank you_ when he receives his coffee. That black, bitter coffee. No one sits next to him, though perhaps he prefers it this way. Occasionally, a hyperactive man with whiskers streaked on his cheeks will pass by and fill in the empty seat across from him. But, he only came every two Fridays as if it was scheduled.

Whispers and mutters from by-passers makes its way to the staff.

 

_Why does he sit alone?_

_He's so dull._

_But, he's sort of hot. If only he wasn't so rude._

_Ugh, that gloomy freak's here again._

_He called me a dope! Who does he think he is?_

 

Comments such as those don't bother him. He shrugs them off, with a nonchalant face.

His routine continues until a flower bursts one Friday.

A woman of many words,

 

_Haruno Sakura._


	2. skim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calm before storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is largely unedited. Will probably edit later. (I just wanted to get it out.)

* * *

 

  Sakura notices him every Friday sitting by the window. 

 

_ Alone. _

 

He doesn't say much, only minds his business and drinks his coffee. Black coffee. Sakura cringes as she cleans a mug with a dishrag. She wonders if he has any friends. The only person that comes to his table is a boy with whiskers streaked on his cheeks like a fox. He talks and talks while the bitter man listens and listens, taking sips of his coffee.

 

_Should I talk to him?_

The thought sneaks its way into her mind every time she lays her eyes on him. There isn't anything so special about him.

 

"Sakura! Stop zoning out and help me!"

Yamanaka Ino hollers, barely managing the coffee mugs in her hands. Sakura scurries over, taking some off her hands.

Ino sighs in relief. " _Ugh_ , thank you. I thought my arms were gonna fall off."

Waving a hand, Sakura turns back and sees _him_.

The bells chime.

Quickly regaining composure and plastering a business smile on her lips, Ino welcomes the customer.

Then, she frowns. "Oh, it's just you."

 "What customer service," Shikamaru says, rolling his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know what this is.


End file.
